


Stay Over.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [66]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Stay over.”





	Stay Over.

**66\. “Stay over.”**

* * *

"Stay over." Goten muttered against Trunk's bare shoulder as they finished their training. Trunk opened his mouth to argue but he felt the way Goten's arms tighten around hkm, and suddenly all the fight left him.

"Sure."


End file.
